


press(ed) into you

by scavengerswan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Rival Journalists AU, Smut, Social Media AU, Textfic, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, rivals in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scavengerswan/pseuds/scavengerswan
Summary: Rey Johnson and Ben Solo are the top two investigative reporters for the reputable newspaper “The Daily Resistance” (TDR). Rivals ever since Ben left “The First Order Herald” to join TDR, Rey and Ben struggle when Leia Organa, TDR’s editor-in-chief, forces them to work together.Part of a twitfic.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a twitfic I am posting on Twitter, so I strongly advise you to [read this thread with the whole story before you read this](https://twitter.com/scavengerswan/status/1233891515065348099?s=20).
> 
> \- the rating will go up eventually
> 
> \- although I’ve done some research, I still know absolutely nothing about how actual newsrooms work, so please keep that in mind while reading this
> 
> \- there are some situations and bits of dialogue inspired by _Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman_ (one of my favorite shows as a kid)

Ben's heartrate picked up the moment his ears caught the sound of Rey's heels clicking against the floor outside his mother's office. Her alluring laughter rang through the air like sparkling fireflies, lighting up everyone around her. It was annoying how she always had that effect on people. The constant humming of songs, the quirky little dances, the soft whistles… there was a positive and contagious energy to her that everyone seemed to surrender to.

Everyone but him.

It hadn't taken long for him to notice that the tunes she hummed or whistled always belonged to sad, morose songs. Her dance moves, albeit adorable, were tight enough for him to believe they were more of a disguised attempt at releasing tension rather than a genuine manifestation of happiness. He could tell that she liked being looked at as some ray of sunshine, as the successful reporter who was silly enough to goof around in the newsroom with just about anyone.

But there was more to her than just that. She was keeping something from them. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he could sense something was off with her – a sadness, a void he could not name. Perhaps he could sense it because he also suffered from the same affliction.

They just dealt with it in different ways.

She would plaster a smile on her face and pretend everything was fine.

He would put a mask on and act like he didn't give a damn about anyone or anything in the world – except his job, that is.

His job.

 _That's why you're here_ , Ben reminded himself as he straightened up in one of the chairs in Leia's office.

"Solo," Rey's voice caught him off guard and he turned around in his chair to get a better look at her elegant figure standing by the office's open door.

She was wearing a white blouse that hugged her pert breasts in just the right way – not that he noticed – and a pair of close-fitting jeans that outlined her very round behind.

Okay. So maybe he _did_ notice that she was attractive.

Insanely attractive.

In fact, everything about her seemed to have been made specifically for him, to drive him completely and utterly mad with want.

He hated it.

It pissed him off.

This whole partnership would be much easier to deal with if he didn't feel an animalistic urge to pound into her whenever they crossed paths.

It was too bad she was his number one rival, the one preventing him from reaching his fullest potential in The Daily Resistance.

If it weren't for her, he would be the number one reporter in this place.  
If it weren't for her, he would always be reporter of the month.  
If it weren't for her, his professional life would be a fucking walk in the park.

She was a thorn in his side and now his mother had just buried the thorn deeper into his flesh.

The worst part of it all was how he was in no position to complain or even make any demands. He knew how much Holdo was still weary of his change of heart after having worked for Snoke and The First Order Herald for such a long time. Turning his nose up at the chance of working with The Daily Resistance's most reputable reporter would make him look even more suspicious in Holdo's eyes.

He was trapped. He had to suck it up and accept that Rey Johnson was going to be his partner from now on.

Even if at times all he wanted to do was kill her.

Or maybe kiss her. He still wasn't sure.

"Johnson," he replied curtly, keeping his thoughts away from his voice.

"It's five to nine," she said before sinking into the chair next to his. "I told you I'm never late."

"You are British, after all," he pretended to be deeply focused on some sheets of paper his mother had left on the desk.

"And you are clearly an untypical American judging by your taste in food," she said, her eyes falling on the small pack of organic chickpea puffs hanging from his shirt's pocket. "Just when I thought you couldn't get more boring."

Her over the top eyeroll prompted him to glare in her direction.

"At least they're not the greasy chips you eat all the time."

"You mean _crisps_?"

"No. I mean chips."

"Chips are the _chipped_ potatoes before you fry them," Rey said in her most overconfident voice. "The dry potato slices that come in packets are crisps because they are… you know… _crispy_."

"Crisps is a much more obnoxious word than chips."

"Oh please…" she scoffed. "You just don't like logical lexicon. So much for languages being precious to you…"

"Languages are precious to me. That's why I prefer to say chips. It even sounds better than crisps."

"Just like to- _may_ -to sounds better than to- _mah_ -to?"

"Obviously."

"You're delusional."

He stared at her in silence, failing to come up with a quip that would make her want to jump out the window. But he wasn't going to let her get the last word, that was a habit he refused to give up. That's why after a long minute of silence, he finally uttered:

"To-may-to."

"To- _mah_ -to," and there was that anger again, deep British accent sipping with frustration. It was always so easy to get a rise out of her.

"Oh, goodness," Leia barged into the office, promptly closing the door behind her. "It's not even 9AM yet and you're already going at it. I sure hope this was your last disagreement of the day."

Yes.

Of fucking course it was.


	2. Chapter 2

9.35 AM

Rey lets out a loud sigh, trying to calm herself down. The sound of the ticking clock on his desk fills the office, testing her patience and her urge to bite her nails.

Where the hell is he?

It had only been a day since they'd started working together – and sharing this godforsaken office – but Rey knows by now that he always arrives at 9 AM sharp. He was never late. It wasn't part of his workaholic ethic.

By the time the clock hits 9.45AM, Rey cocks her head to the door, hoping the arrival of a certain someone is what's prompting the sudden agitation she hears outside. But when no tall, dark figure ever makes it into the office, she lets her temper get the better of her and throws her pencil against one of the pale blue walls.

Where the fuck is he?

When she'd arrived first thing in the morning, she'd been fully prepared for an unusual excursion into Leia's office, where she'd inevitably be reprimanded for having stolen her partner's story. However, in a rather unexpected turn of events, Leia had simply smiled in her direction, uttering a loud "morning, Rey" before retreating into her office.

Had he not told her?

_Why_ hadn't he told her?

_"You're just another backstabbing person who doesn't mind walking all over everyone to get what she wants."_

She winces as soon as the words from his text flash in her mind. The same words that were responsible for her cranky humor and the heavy bags under her eyes. What if her betrayal was the reason why he was late? What if he was so pissed off that he literally didn't want to look at her face ever again?

She doesn't understand why there's a sinking feeling in her stomach at just the thought of any of it being true, but she chooses to ignore it. As always.

None of it matters.   
She must focus.   
She won't let her emotions get in the way.

_Of course_ she feels bad for betraying him and for stealing the story he was so eager to work on, but that's only because she isn't a sociopath, right? She takes no joy out of being a cruel, heartless bitch towards anyone. But she is a woman on a mission. She's worked far too hard to get here, she won't let one jerk get in the way of it.

She is a loner.

An individualist.

She knows success will only be within her reach if the only person she depends on is herself. That's what life had taught her. And unfortunately for Ben Solo, she will do everything in her power to drive him mad and to force him to quit this partnership. Maybe then he will do what everyone has done before: he will realize she isn't worth the hassle and he'll just _leave_.

The sound of the door opening brings her out of her thoughts and before she can prepare herself for it, the already familiar scent of his cologne hits her like a sledgehammer. Why did he have to smell so good _all the time_?

He is wearing a tight black sweater, sleeves rolled up around his strong, muscled forearms – not that she's noticing.

"Why didn't you tell Chief that I stole your story?" she blurts out rather sharply when he drops the keys on his desk and refuses to glance in her direction.

"I had my reasons," his voice is calmer than she'd expected, but the way his eyes never meet hers feels like a slap in the face. Part of her knows she only has herself to blame for that, but a new surge of anger rises inside of her at his indifference towards her. Who does he think he is? Why does he always act like he is in some sort of unreachable pedestal, always looking down on everyone?

"Of all the perfectly nice people in this place, of fucking course _you_ are the one I end up working with…" she hisses though her teeth as she crosses her arms, unable to keep her annoyance from her voice. That seems to catch his attention, because all of a sudden his eyes are on her. Those deep, dark eyes that always look at her so intensely, making her forget about everything else around her.

Why does he have such pretty, expressive eyes?

She feels herself flush when he takes a long sip from his coffee without breaking eye contact with her.

Why does he have such nice lips? Why are they so plump and full and why do they always make her think about all the –

"Why are you doing this?" he puts his mug down on the desk and then starts walking in her direction, looking even more massive than usual. In that moment she has no doubt his broad shoulders could move the Empire State Building if he felt like it.

"Doing what?" she gulps, trying to keep her inappropriate thoughts away from her mind.

"Why are you pretending to be someone you're not?"

"Why didn't you tell Chief that I stole your story?" He ignores her question as his tall figure leans over her desk and it takes everything in her not to stare at the outline of his muscles through his shirt.

"Everyone in this newsroom worships you. No one has one bad thing to say about you. That makes me think that you're only this unpleasant version of yourself around me. There has to be a reason for it."

"I can't stand you," but the small quiver in her voice betrays her.

"No, that's not it. You're not the type to let anyone change you, not even those you hate."

"You underestimate the effects of your unpleasant personality, Solo."

There's a moment of silence as they stare into each other's eyes, deep breaths simultaneously filling the air between them and tickling the insides of her stomach. She doesn't know where this charged tension comes from whenever they're together, but it's as if _something_ keeps pulling her to him, feeding her desire to punch and kiss him all at the same time.

"Okay, if that's how you want it to be," his cold voice breaks the tension between them, and before she knows it, he is leaning away from her desk. "But just so you know, you're a lousy actress, Johnson."

"Bite me, Solo. You know nothing about me."

"Maybe I do."


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Ben notices once he enters his – or rather their – office is the transparent Starbucks plastic cup sitting on his desk, containing an all too familiar dark red liquid. As much as the sight marvels him, he raises an eyebrow at the drink as he drops his backpack on the floor.

Had his mother decided to surprise him? She is the only one who knows what his favorite Starbucks drink is.

"Consider this my surrender white flag," a voice sounded from behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know who had just entered the office. There was only one person that sweet British accent could belong to.

"You bought me a drink?" he asks incredulously and it's a good thing the words leave his mouth before he turns around and takes her in.

She looks stunning. The emerald blouse she's wearing brings out the beautiful green in her eyes and it takes everything in him not to let his eyes dip to the tease of cleavage revealed by the blouse's deep cut.

"You're not the only one paying attention to random habits of your co-workers," she says as she walks past him. "Teavana shaken iced passion tango tea. Unsweetened. Did I get that right?"

He doesn't know why, but his stomach does a somersault at her confession to knowing what his favorite Starbucks drink is. Had she really been paying that much attention to him and the things he liked?

"Yeah… You did."

"I don't know how… What an obnoxious name for a drink," he almost chuckles at her playful eyeroll, but grabs the cup in his hands instead, not knowing what else to do with them.

"Do you want some?"

He swears he notices a flush taking over her cheeks, shock crossing her face as her mouth opens slightly. It is only when he tilts the cup in her direction that she seems to realize he was talking about the drink.

"Are you actually offering me something?" she is teasing him now, her smile making him feel weak in the knees. It almost looks like she is _flirting_ with him.

"To be honest, I just want to make sure it's not poisoned," he teases right back at her, earning him a look that is half amusement, half annoyance.

Thousands of words run through his mind a mile a minute and just when he settles on what to say, she starts taking a seductive step in his direction. Any and all ability to speak leaves him the closer she gets to him. He has no idea what she's doing, but all he can do is gulp at the suggestive way the corner of her lips curl upwards.

She is so close to him that he can smell the spicy aroma of the coffee she had been drinking.  
She is so close to him that he wonders what it would feel like to caress her cheek with his thumb.  
She is so close to him that it takes everything in him not to tuck her loose wispy hairs behind her ear.

All he can hear is the sound of his heart pounding hard in his chest the minute her hands touch his, curling around the cup he is still holding. An electric jolt travels down his spine at the skin to skin contact and the small gasp that escapes from her lets him know that she feels it too. There had always been something between them, a mysterious force pulling them to each other, but it was never as consuming as it is now. It's as if the world disappears around them, nothing else matters but _her_.

He is mesmerized by the heat in her gaze as she pulls his cup closer to her mouth. She slowly purses her lips around the straw and all blood leaves his brain at the sight. His sweaty hands barely keep the cup in place and he holds in a loud groan when she starts sucking up, her blazed eyes never leaving his.

"Happy now?" she pulls back sooner than expected, letting go of his straw with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, I…" he answers a little bit too quickly, looking as taken aback as a headless chicken. "Yes."

"It tastes really good," she is doing this on purpose, he knows it. And yet, the huskiness in her voice is enough for his big hand to accidentally crumple the plastic cup, scattering tea all over the floor. "Oops, you spilled it."

This time he knows exactly what to say in return, but before he has the chance to make her blush, she's out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Baz Jazz club? What about it?" Ben sends a questioning glance at Leia, before Rey snags the piece of paper from his hands. He tries to ignore the way she leans into him to do it, but it's too late. His senses are already being invaded by the sweet aroma of her perfume and he grits his teeth, feeling his body tense up. Now is _not_ the time to be thinking about how good she smells.

"Our sources tell us that this club may be deeply involved with the gang that's been terrorizing the city for the last couple of months," Leia's concerned reply is enough to let Ben know that this is serious. This is the big, meaty story she'd been talking about. The one she needed her two best reporters for.

"The Crimson Gang?" Rey wonders, dropping the paper with detailed information on the Baz Jazz club over Leia's desk.

Leia nods in confirmation. "We have reasons to believe the owner, Bazine Netal, may be one of the gang leaders."

"Are we going undercover?" Ben is unable to keep the enthusiasm from his voice and when Rey shrieks next to him, he knows that she's feeling the exact same surge of adrenaline. He almost can't believe it. They're going to do something exciting. And risky.

_Finally_.

"Yes, but don't get too excited – it's stage one of undercover. Anything else is too dangerous."

He resists the urge to groan in disapproval. Stage one of undercover means the only thing they'll be allowed to do is go to this club and try to get some information from regular clients and employees. It's still better than sitting on his desk all day long writing about dicksissels, but he understands that safety is above everything else.

"With all due respect, Chief, but I think it would be much more effective if we tried to infiltrate this club in some other way," Rey suggests in that ever so confident voice of hers and Ben can't help but draw his eyes to her. He loses himself in her, his large pupils studying her as she tries to convince Leia to let them go past stage one of undercover. She crosses her arms and her lips move graciously as she eloquently articulates short, persuasive sentences. She is the fiercest and most determined person he's ever met and he suddenly feels his pulse in his throat.

Rey is a force of nature, a fearless fighter. It does things to him.

"We are journalists, Rey, not police officers," is the only thing Leia says in response to Rey's pleading.

"But-"

The pointed look Leia gives her is enough to silence Rey.

"Now you two get on with your work and report to me whenever there are new developments," Leia says just before she sits down on her comfy chair. "And try to keep bonding with each other. Our partners are the ones we should be able to trust our lives with."

Leia's bemused smile is the last thing they see before they walk out the door.

"Thanks a lot for the help," Rey mutters in a sharp tone as they both walk into their office.

"What did I do now?"

"You could've tried to convince her to let us go full on undercover!"

Ben takes a deep breath as he closes the door behind them.

"I know my mother. When she sets her mind to something, no one can sway her."

"Of course…" Rey says bitterly before she moves to her desk and starts shuffling through the piles of papers in her desk. God, sometimes she really wishes she was a bit more organized.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Of _course_ you have no problem working for your mother's rival for years, but God forbid you try to go against her for a tiny, inconsequential decision like this."

Ben flinches at her words, blowing out a noisy breath in response as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't get it," she says more softly this time, her eyes searching his for an answer.

_Why did you betray your mother like that?_

"You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about, Johnson," he says defeatedly, his shoulders dropping in resignation as he looks at everywhere but her.

"I would know if you would tell me."

He turns her back on her then and the room suddenly gets cold.

"Can we please just focus on what we have to do?" he's practically begging now and Rey knows she won't be getting any answers today.

" _Fine_."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh God", she whispers into the bedroom, her knuckles turning white as she grips the headboard above her, head thrown back in pleasure. "You're so… oh God."_

_"I'm so what, Johnson?" his deep voice floods her senses and she immediately pushes his head back to her core._

_"Shut up. Don't stop," her tone is demanding and that only seems to spur him on. His warm, wet tongue rubs circles around her clit while his lips pull gently at it. "Oh… fucking perfect… this."_

_Her words make little to no sense, but she doesn't care. Not when she's being eaten out with such exquisite passion and hunger. It had never felt this good._

_"Ben," she moans loudly, warmth infusing her body as her heart races wildly in her chest. He is a beast, a hungry man feasting on a good meal. His tongue is relentless, sucking and swirling around her as if he'd been born to worship her._

_One hand travels up her body to cup her right breast, his wet fingers tweaking her erect nipple through the tank top. He's enjoying this as much as she is, his low rumbles of pleasure making her insides tingle and she can't help but wrap her legs around his head._

_"Fuck, Ben," her ragged breath comes out in a gasp, heat pooling low in her belly as the first waves of blissful pleasure start washing over her. She's so close, just another li-_

Rey wakes up with a jolt, harsh breaths rasping from her lungs. One hand immediately covers her mouth as her eyes widen in shock at the realization of what had just happened.

She'd just had a sex dream.

Featuring Ben Solo.

And Ben Solo's very talented mouth.

Her pounding heartbeat blasts through her ears when images of his head buried between her legs flash through her mind and she wonders if he is just as talented as her dream made him out to be. She quickly tries to shove that thought out of her head, though. It doesn't matter, she'll never find out.

And it's no big deal, really.

_This_ is no big deal. It's just a sex dream, right?

She's been hornier than usual lately and this is her unconscious mind reacting to it. It just so happened to feature Ben Solo because he's the person she's been spending more time with.

That's it.

It doesn't matter the dream was so vivid that she is still aching for release, wetness pooling between her legs. 

"Ugh," she groans when she pulls back the sheets and looks at the clock on her bedside table. There's no way she'll have time to take matters into her own hands. "A cold shower it is."

Oreo's big, contemplating eyes are the first thing she notices once she gets out of bed. He's in his usual sitting position, staring at her with what most definitely appears to be feline disapproval.

"Stop judging me."


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight is setting in by the time Rey and Ben enter the basement of _The Daily Resistance_ 's headquarters, ready to go through old, archived articles on the Crimson Gang. It's not a routine procedure – the amount of time either of them have gone without setting foot in this place is proof of it – but Leia had been clear about the stakes they were dealing with by covering this story, which meant an excursion to the paper's archives was in order.

"This is even worse than I remember", Rey's whisper echoes in the darkness of the room, her hand instinctively reaching for Ben's arm. Much to her relief, it gets _slightly_ less dark as they climb down the stairs, the faint sun's orange hues lighting up the basement through the single hopper window in one of the walls.

"Better?" Ben asks after he finds the switch and turns on the lights. His handsome face is the first thing she sees once her eyes adapt to the sudden brightness and… is he actually _smiling_ at her or is the creepy basement of hell playing tricks on her already?

"Do you know what would've been better, Solo?" Rey's voice is snippy as she promptly lets go of his arm. His very nice, very bulgey arm that had _not_ been perfectly wrapped around her waist in her wet dream. "If we had come here first thing in the morning instead of two minutes before the sun sets."

She'd thought they would be going on this trip of nightmares right after Leia's morning briefing, spend perhaps an hour going through everything and then go back up to their office before lunchtime. But no. Of course the universe had other plans.

"It's not my fault Wexley doesn't know how to do his job properly."

Rey sighs in return. The last thing she wants is to waste time arguing with him. Right now all she wants is to find those damn articles, read them and go home to her sweet, comfy bed.

"Bugger me," she exclaims once her eyes land on the endless rows of metal shelves filled with cardboard boxes. She didn't remember this place being _this_ big. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," Ben moves toward the shelves, his eyes scanning the tags on the boxes. "We know for a fact the gang has been active since last year. We just need to find the archives from 2019 until now."

"And you think going through a whole year of newspapers isn't going to take too long?"

* * *

It does indeed take too long. Two and a half hours, to be exact.

Being right is no consolation for Rey – her head is throbbing, her eyes feel heavier than a jumbo jet and she's so cold she can't even feel her fingers.

"Fucking finally," she sighs in relief as she closes the last box they'd been going through. "I can't believe the only useful thing we've learnt is that these bastards have a tendency to vandalize immigrant-owned businesses."

"Maybe they have connections to the alt-right," Ben suggests, putting on his jacket. Rey tries not to notice the way his chest muscles bulge against the dark grey shirt he's wearing. Why is he _such_ a big man?

"To be honest, right now I don't really care to know. I just want to go home and sleep," he gives her a look as they make their way to the stairs. "I woke up startled."

"Bad dream?"

A flush creeps across her cheeks – and it's silly because of course he doesn't know just _why_ she'd woken up that way.

"Not exactly," she ducks her head, gently pulling on the door handle once they get to the top of the stairs. When the door remains closed, she pulls again, more forcefully this time. "What the fuck? It's locked."

"What?" Ben uses his shoulder and weight to push against the door. He's resilient, determined to bring the door down, but eventually he surrenders, fully aware that not even his brute strength will get them out of this. Rey's breath catches in her throat at the daunting realization.

"We're trapped."

She starts pounding her fists against the cold steel of the door, desperately trying to get someone to listen. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"No one's going to hear you, Johnson."

"Well, excuse me if I refuse to give up," she's unable to keep her frustration from her voice and her tone comes out harsher than she intends. "Someone help!"

Nothing.

"This can't be happening," she whispers, letting her forehead rest against the damn door.

"It's well past ten. There's no one in the building by now," Ben runs a hand through his hair and Rey knows him well enough by now to know that's one of his nervous ticks. "Except for the security guards, but they won't hear us from here."

Rey's eyes almost pop out of her head at the mention of security guards. "Ackbar… I have his number!"

Gial Ackbar is one of the oldest _The Daily Resistance_ 's security guards. She'd lost count of the amount of times he'd been the one waking her up after she'd fallen asleep in her bull pen, letting her know it was closing hours. She mentally thanks her workaholic self for that, otherwise she wouldn't be able to save their arses now. It's easy enough in her mind: she'll call Ackbar and even if he's not the one working today, he can get in contact with whoever got the night shift and tell them there are two reporters trapped in the basement.

Ben watches her shuffling through her purse, her impatient fingers searching for her cell phone. She clutches it hard in her hands once she finds it, holding it as if it's the last piece of meat in a starving planet.

"No signal," defeat seeps through her voice as she stares at the screen. Her entire body tenses as she momentarily flirts with the idea of throwing her bloody phone to the floor. The universe really wanted her to have a fucking _awful_ day, didn't it?

Ben pulls his own phone out of his pocket, but quickly concludes it's a mutual problem. "It must be the thick walls. Mine has no signal, either."

Rey's phone survives her burst of anger, but her toenails aren't so lucky. She kicks the door with all her might as a loud groan escapes her lips.

"Johnson, calm down, it's –" 

"Let's break it!"

Her suggestion has him looking at her with a mix of fascination and skepticism.

"I already tried. We can't. It's a steel armored door."

"Lucky for us, you're built like a fucking brick house," Rey grabs him by the hand and pushes him towards the door. "Do… _something_."

"What else do you want me to do? I'm not Superman."

Rey sighs in frustration for the billionth time that day and angrily starts climbing down the stairs.

"This is exactly why I wanted to come here early in the morning!"

Heat flushes through her body as she starts pacing around the room. This can't be real, this has to be a nightmare. Trapped in the creepy basement of hell – _at night_ – with the guy whose head was between her legs in her most recent dream? Just bloody fucking perfect.

There's nothing that can go wrong about it.

_Nothing_.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey has never considered herself to be someone easily impressed, but she is completely taken aback by Ben Solo's gentleness. It's been an hour since they found out they were trapped in this hell hole and he's been nothing but sweet and reassuring.

She'd been a restless mess, pacing back and forth without really knowing what to do. Ben had noticed her unusual agitation – of course he had, he always seems to know exactly what's going on with her at all times – and he'd suggested they sit on the floor and get some rest. The idea of taking a nap had sounded stupid at first. Shouldn't they try to find ways to get out of there? But she knew deep down that Ben was right: there wasn't much they could do now and wearing a hole on the floor from pacing around wouldn't solve a thing.

He'd flashed her a timid smile then, tapping the floor and encouraging her to join him. She'd ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach at the thought of being so close to him and did as he suggested, propping herself next to him on the floor. There was a large pillar behind them and she'd sighed in relief when she let her back rest against it. It was so oddly comfortable they hadn't moved an inch ever since.

"It's going to be okay, Johnson," Ben drops on his lap one of the files he'd been reading, and her eyes snap open when she feels his strong, large hand on her leg. She'd been moving it without even noticing. "We'll get out of here first thing in the morning."

"I'm worried about Oreo… That's my cat, by the way," she turns to look at him. "I didn't leave him any food."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He can go without one meal."

She fights the urge to tell him that _no, he can't_ , because she's an overprotective pet parent and she doesn't like to mess with Oreo's daily routine, but she keeps that to herself. She knows Ben means well and he's been very generous with her. She can't put her bitch suit back on, nor does she _want_ to.

"Oreo, huh?" she hears him chuckling – _openly chuckling_ – next to her. "Let me guess, in honor of the cookies?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm surprised his name isn't Mozzarella or Parmesan."

His sarcasm pulls a smile out of her and earns him a playful elbow to the ribs.

"I may love cheese, Solo, but not that much," Rey responds with fake annoyance, and she's surprised to find his gaze on her lips. His eyes flick up to meet hers when he notices he's been caught and she swears there's a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Part of her wonders what his reaction would be if she leaned over and kissed him, but the other part of her feels an impending sense of doom at that thought and screams at her to get the hell away from him. She does neither, wrapping her hands around herself instead, trying to come up with the most random topic of conversation she can think of. "Of course we had to get stuck in a place that smells like a pit where a skunk and a stink bug had a love child and let it rot to death."

Ben scrunches up his nose in response.

"I mean, it's not as bad as the sewage tunnels, but it's still pretty stinky..." there's a twinkle of mischief in Rey's eyes, her body involuntarily leaning into his. She's only made aware of it once their arms touch and a sliver of a shiver slithers down her spine. The trace of his cologne catches her nostrils and she bites her lip to keep from moaning. He always smells good, but in a room that stinks of rat piss, the juicy hint of bergamot in his cologne is simply _divine_. She considers pressing her nose against his neck, wanting to imprint his scent on her memory forever. She wonders for a hot second if his taste is as exquisite as his –

"I'm sorry… for tricking you like that," his voice quivers when he apologizes, bringing Rey out of her inappropriate thoughts. She is in such a dazed state that it takes her a bit to remember she'd been teasing him about the Dragon fiasco… which he just now apologized for?

"Oh… It's fine," she offered him a gentle smile, pretending like she hadn't just been thinking about licking his neck. "I get why you did it."

"I didn't think you'd be bathing in mud," something in her chest fluttered at the sincerity in his voice. "That was never my plan."

"To be honest, I was more upset that you didn't seem to care that someone could've murdered me in there."

"That was never going to happen, Johnson."

"Oh, really? Need I remind you we live in the city with the highest ratio of serial killers per square inch?"

"I was there."

She eyes him suspiciously, not fully convinced of the words she's just heard.

"I was hiding by the stairs. I wanted to make sure no one would murder you," he explained. "At least no one but me."

"You little turd!" Rey tried to feign offense, but ended up cracking a laugh. "So does that mean… you saw me all covered in mud and shit?"

Ben's head tips back, face turned to the ceiling as he nods with a cheerful smile.

"You're the only woman in the world who could pull off _that_ look."

Oh.

_Oh_.

Is that… a compliment? She's just about to ask him that same question, but the way the tips of his ears instantly redden is enough of an answer for her. Did he really think she still looked good while covered in shit?

"It's almost midnight," he says, taking a peak at his expensive watch and not giving her a chance to respond to his compliment. "Don't you want to try and get some sleep?"

"Yeah… That's a nice idea."

A loud groan escapes her lips when she shifts position, a bolt of pain shooting across her lower back.

"Dead butt syndrome," she explains as she keeps moving, trying to find a comfortable position.

"A very common affliction around these parts, " he chuckles again, and she's struck with the realization that she really, _really_ likes this side of him.

She adjusts herself to another sitting position, but before she can wish him a good night, he's taking off his suit jacket and offering it to her.

"It will probably get cold, and I won't need it anyway," he leaves out the fact that he's used to sleeping naked.

Rey unconsciously parts her lips, her heart hammering so hard she is sure he can hear it. She didn't know where this Ben Solo had been this whole time. Maybe he'd always been there and she'd just been too hung up on her stupid plan to even give him a chance.

"I guess you're finally showing it to me…" her voice drops an octave and she shamelessly bats her eyelashes at him. "Your soft and playful side."

Thankfully, Ben seems to catch on the flirting and he leans in, closing some of the distance between them. He puts his jacket around her shoulders, his glossy eyes never leaving hers as his face is mere inches away from hers. He's so close she can even feel his soft breath on her lips.

"Is it big?" his low voice sends goosebumps all over her body and she gives in and lets her eyes wander to his lips. His perfect, plump lips that look like they were made to kiss her. Only her.

"Definitely bigger than I thought."

Rey's sultry response gives Ben enough courage to cup her cheek with his palm, his large thumb caressing her soft skin. Rey slowly releases a deep breath once she takes in the most beautiful sight she has ever seen – the crooked, toothy grin adorning his lips.

"Goodnight, Rey," his voice is so calm and so soothing that all tension leaves her body. In her lightheadedness, she lets her head rest against his shoulder and wraps her arm around his, the backs of their hands touching just slightly.

It feels good, comfortable.

_Safe_.

"Goodnight, Ben."


	8. Chapter 8

Rey wakes up with the first rays of sun peeking through the window, her eyes adjusting to the early morning light. She's surprisingly warm for someone who has just spent the night on the floor of a stinky basement. It's only when she realizes her whole body is wrapped around Ben that she understands why she doesn't feel the tiniest bit of cold. He is a human furnace and – _God help her_ – she's clinging to him like a sloth clinging to a tree limb.

They had laid down on the floor and fallen asleep with only their arms touching, but at some point during the night, they'd found their way back to each other. She feels one of his strong arms around her shoulders, fingers tightly pressed against the suit she's still enveloped in. _His_ _suit_.

Her head rests against his solid chest and the daunting realization that she'd used him as her pillow is enough to make her blush. She lifts her head just enough to study the hard lines of his face and her heart swells at the sight. He looks even more handsome from this angle: strong jaw beautifully complimenting his pronounced nose and countless moles splattered across his face. His hair is messy, luscious locks sticking in every direction in a way that has her fighting the urge to run her fingers through them.

Rey's careful perusal is interrupted when she feels an unexpected hardness beneath her left hand. A sudden flush of warmth spreads through her, wide-eyed gaze settling on the very impressive bulge in his trousers. She hadn't noticed _that_ is where her hand had been this whole time and she suddenly feels like there's not enough air in the room for her to breathe.

Her entire self ceases to function. All she can hear is the drumming of her own heartbeat in her ears as she quickly pulls her hand away from his erection. Her eyes, however, are a little more resilient and she keeps ogling him. Her brain tells her to stop, to just get up and pretend she hasn't inadvertently copped a feel of his dick, but for some reason she doesn't budge. Her pulse throbs in her throat when she notices the outline of his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers. Rey had expected him to be proportionate, but she still isn't prepared for how big he seems to be. Her fingers claw at his chest, her breathing growing faster and more audible as she pictures all the things she wishes she could do to him.

"I… I'm sorry," Ben's hoarse voice is the only thing that manages to pull her gaze away from his obvious arousal and a wave of embarrassment hits her at having been caught staring. "I'm so sorry."

A flush covers his face as he pulls himself up until he's in a sitting position, his back resting against the pillar. Rey joins him, her hand still clinging to his chest. She can feel the smooth planes of his muscles underneath her fingertips and her tongue darts out to lick her suddenly dry lips.

"It's okay," her voice is barely a whisper as she arches her back towards him, pressing her breasts against his chest. His lips part open and he takes in a sharp breath when their eyes lock. Rey is entirely aware she's giving him her best bedroom eyes and she doesn't regret it one bit. The entire world stops around them when they hold each other's gazes, his hungry stare making her body race with a familiar, tingling ache that spreads down to her core. Ben is practically devouring her with his eyes and the way his hand grips her shoulder is all the permission she needs to let her fingers slowly trail down his chest towards his navel.

She never breaks eye contact, the corner of her lips curling up into a smile when his eyes snap shut and a small moan escapes his lips.

"Rey," Ben almost chokes on his tongue when she cups him through his trousers. "Fuck…"

"Do you want me to stop?" she purrs into his neck, her warm breath falling on his skin and making it prickle as his head shakes frenetically at her question. A rush of adrenaline takes over her and she undoes the button of his trousers just before placing an open mouth kiss on his neck.

She ignores the wetness pooling in her underwear and focuses on his pleasure only. She wants to give him this, she wants to be the only one giving him this. Her stroke of possessiveness encourages her to attack his neck with kisses, a deep groan vibrating against her lips once she slips her hand inside his trousers and wraps her fingers around the length of him.

"Holy shit," he chokes out and muffles her own gasp at the feel of his warm, smooth skin. The strokes of her tongue on his neck followed by her gentle nips have him throbbing in her hand and she wastes no time in pulling him out of his trousers and underwear.

Her dry mouth waters at the sight of him in all his naked glory, her heart fluttering in her chest at how _perfect_ he is.

"You're beautiful, Ben," she whispers in his ear and finds the courage to gently bite on his ear lobe as one of her fingers starts tracing circles around his balls. Ben takes a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm himself down at her blatant teasing.

"Rey…" he hisses when she grips his cock, hot fingers stroking his length, but not reaching the head just yet.

Rey strokes him in rhythm with the pounding of her heart, trying her best to keep lavishing his neck with wet, lazy kisses. He tastes just as delicious as she imagined he would, the saltiness of his sweat on her tongue driving her mad with want. But this isn't about her – she reminds herself for the second time today – this is about him and that is all it takes for her to resist the temptation of shoving her free hand between her legs.

She continues her light caresses over the base of his cock, her gentle yet demanding fingers sending him straight to heaven. She memorizes each and every single one of his blissful whimpers, the urgency of her kisses matching the speed of her strokes. 

"Does it feel good?" her voice is raspy with desire as she tightens her grip on him. She can tell by his harsh breaths and shudders of his body that he won't last too long.

"Perfect," he grunts, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward. A sense of pride surges through her and she increases her pace – her hands squeezing and rubbing his cock deliciously as Ben's eyes roll back in his head.

"Come for me, Ben," her pleading voice is his undoing and his whole body seizes up in an involuntary shudder, coming undone as he spills himself in her hand, her name falling from his lips like a mantra. Some drops of cum land on the file still resting on his belly, but in their lust-filled haze neither of them seem to care.

Harsh pants echo in the room as they both try to calm their breathing. Rey bursts into giggles when she takes in Ben's disheveled state: his hair is even more of a mess now, bits of it clinging to the side of his face as he looks like a truck has just run him over.

"You okay?" she asks in a tender tone, dropping one last kiss on his neck. She shudders when his trembling fingers brush a strand of hair away from her face, his dark eyes filled with wonder and promise before his face erupts into a gorgeous grin.

The multitude of feelings going through her make her head spin with confusion, but she can't help but lean into his touch when he rests his forehead against hers.

The sound of a door lock being flipped feels like someone has just dropped a bucket of cold water on them. They just stare at each other for a hot second, panic rising in their chests as the sound of steps coming down the stairs begin to get closer. Ben quickly tucks himself back into his trousers and Rey hurries to clean the mess they've made.

"What in the world are you two doing down here?" Gial Ackbar eyes them suspiciously once he spots them.

"We got locked up," Ben answers nonchalantly, shoving one hand in his pocket while the other holds the file. "We came here yesterday to do some research and someone locked the door without realizing we were here."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Ben and Rey try not to crack under Ackbar's inquisitive stare, but they're betrayed by their flushed appearances. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Ackbar shakes his head, giving them a dismissing wave of his hand before he turns to leave.

"Gial," Rey rushes to him, getting his attention back when she holds him by the elbow. "Can you please… keep this to yourself?"

Her eyes are pleading and she hopes the friendship she's developed with the old man over the years is strong enough for him to do this for her. The last thing she and Ben need is an entire building whispering rumors about them.

Ackbar shifts his gaze between the two and relief washes over them when a smile spreads across his face – their secret is safe with him.


	9. Chapter 9

It's quarter to five by the time Ben arrives at the coffee shop. Although he'd heard his mother and some colleagues go on and on about how delicious Rose's brownies are, this is actually the first time he sets foot in _Cup of Tico_. It's small and cozy – just as he imagined it would be – and he can understand why everyone seems so enamored by it. The white and gold walls are covered with eclectic pieces of artwork, from simplistic paintings with splashes of color to detailed drawings of flowers and birds. A low hum of indie music rattles in his ears as he notices white wooden chairs and tables scattered around the room, a handful of sand colored armchairs spread throughout. He tentatively makes his way through the crowd, spotting some familiar faces as his eyes desperately search for one person only.

When he finds _her_ , the world stops around him. All chatter and laughter come to a halt, everybody else fading from view as he takes her in: her hair is down, dark strands just barely sliding over her shoulders. She's wearing a floral sleeveless dress and there's a strange flutter in his chest when he notices the well-defined muscles of her arms. She's deeply engaged in conversation with her mother and her best friend Rose. He finds himself getting lost in the way the corners of her lips curl upwards at what her mother tells her, or the way she throws her head back in laughter at what he assumes is one of Rose's anecdotes.

They're all shy and awkward glances when he gains the courage to join them, Leia ordering him to sit next to her before she starts telling tales from his childhood. A flush creeps across his cheeks at each different story, but Rey seems to be thoroughly captivated by young Ben's adventures.

"You look very handsome," Rey whispers in his ear when they're finally alone. Her words are barely audible, her eyes fixed on whatever drink Rose is preparing behind the counter. He feels one hand squeezing his thigh and he has to control himself not to spit his drink.

She is teasing him, probably trying to get him back for leaving her high and dry earlier. What she doesn't know is that two can play this game.

"You look very ravishable," he says with a gleam in his eye, his lips almost grazing her ear before he stands up and walks over to greet Poe and Hux. It takes everything in him to leave her side, to not drag her out of there and take her to his apartment, but he is a patient man. He will wait for the right opportunity.

* * *

The first thing he sees once he sneaks into the ladies' bathroom is Rey's reflection in the wide mirror, her lithe body leaning over the sink as she rinses her hands with water and soap. She is so focused on the task she doesn't even notice his presence, nor does she hear the clicking sound of the door being locked behind her.

He knows this isn't a good idea. They can get in serious trouble for what he's about to do, but right now there isn't enough blood in his brain to stop him from doing what he's desperately been wanting to do ever since he met her.

She gasps when he pushes her body against the sink. The unexpected intrusion scares her at first, but he feels her body relaxing against his once he wraps his arms around her waist.

"It's me," he stands behind her just enough for his hot breath to make her shiver. His hands roam all over her, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into her covered skin. She trembles under his touch, their lust-filled gazes locking in the mirror as he whispers against her neck. "Is this okay?"

He feels a wet hand covering one of his, while the other cups his head, gripping his hair in a tight fist. The gesture, coupled with the overexcited nod of her head, makes his blood boil in the best of ways and he lowers his mouth to her neck.

The sweet vanilla scent of her perfume invades his senses, a rush of primal desire surging through him right down to his cock. It's so good. So perfect. So _Rey_.

"It's my turn to make you come," he says as his lips graze her ear and her fingers curl against his hand.

"The door – "

" – is locked," he finishes the sentence for her and before she can respond, he is turning her around with a roughness that matches his desperation. She yelps at the sudden change, her smile dying on her lips when she glances up at him and sees the intensity in his gaze. She is like an open book to him – he knows this rough, bossy side of his is turning her on and the way her tongue darts out to wet her lips only confirms it.

His hungry eyes devour her in the pounding silence as one hand cups her ass while the other mercilessly pulls the top of her dress down, exposing her perky breasts to him. His groan of appreciation mingles with her surprised whimper that soon turns into a cry of pleasure when his mouth closes around one of her pink nipples. His feather light fingers run up her side, softly caressing the underside of her neglected breast.

"I love your tits," he says once he lets go of her nipple, his warm breath prickling the skin between her breasts. "I've wanted to do this ever since I met you."

"Ben," she moans his name once he moves his tongue around her other nipple and he responds with a hard squeeze to her ass. Her fingers curl around his head, pulling at his scalp when he captures her nipple between his teeth and gives it a slight tug. A wave of pride washes over him when a loud gasp escapes her lips and her body arches towards him, pushing her breasts further into his mouth and hand. He smiles into her skin, the thrill of knowing he is the one making her feel this good sending an electric jolt to his groin. He wonders if he can make her come like this, with just his mouth on her breasts, but he knows he won't get his answer today. They can't both be gone for too long, or else someone will put two and two together.

"So beautiful," he releases her nipple with a plop, his lips sliding a wet trail up to her neck as both hands palm her breasts, squeezing them ever so gently. His breath hitches in his throat when her small fingers cup him through his pants and it takes everything in him not to thrust into her tempting hand.

"No," he groans into her ear as he pulls her hand away from him. "Today is about you."

He feels weak in the knees when her dazed eyes meet his, a silent plea on her face.

_Show me. Show me how today is about me._

He cups a cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing her smooth skin before running it over her soft lips. Her hands had been on him, he had lost himself on her neck and on her breasts, but he had yet to experience the taste of her kiss.

But not for long.

He lets his eyes wander over her face, wanting to hold this moment in his memory forever. There's a semblance of a smile tugging his lips as he tilts her chin up and leans in.

"No kissing," she warns him, moving her face to the side and stabbing an invisible knife right in his heart. "Just touch me, Ben. _Please_."

He wants to ask her why she doesn't want him to kiss her. He wants to know why she doesn't mind having his mouth on her breasts, but draws the line at kissing on the lips.

He wants to beg her to let him kiss her, to taste her mouth on his.

But he doesn't.

Not when she's writhing in his arms, rubbing her erect nipples against him as she tenderly guides his hand to her inner thigh. He will always give her whatever she wishes, he will never deny her anything.

His fingers sneak under the woven fabric of her dress and he can feel his heart beating frantically in his chest as his hand slips inside her soaked panties.

"Fuck… You're so wet," having her mouth mere inches from his and not be able to kiss her is pure torture, and so he turns her around, once again pushing her body against the sink. A loud growl rumbles from his throat when her ass rubs against his hard cock.

"Be… quiet," she says, her harsh pants filling the room and getting more erratic as his hand travels down her body again.

Ben watches her closing her eyes through their reflection in the mirror, the tips of his fingers sliding under her panties once again and making her skin melt.

"Look at us, Rey…" his free hand pulls her chin up, wanting her to look at the mirror and at the erotic sight of his hand disappearing between her legs, a sheen of sweat covering their reddened skin. "Look how perfect we are together."

He teases the small patch of curls between her legs, a deep groan rising from her chest when he finally slips one finger down into her folds. He thrusts into her to relieve some tension, his lips falling to her neck and dropping wet kisses all over. Rey's head falls back against his shoulder and he languidly licks the sensitive shell of her ear.

"God, Ben…" she cries out a bit too loudly.

"Be quiet," he mimics her tone from moments ago, teasing her with both his words and fingers. Rey pumps her hips back and forth, clearly not interested in taking things slowly.

"So beautiful," his voice rasps with wonder, eyes glued to the mirror as she rocks her hips hard into his hand. He rubs two fingers against her throbbing clit and silently prays that it doesn't take much longer for her to come, otherwise he'll be the one making a mess of his pants.

"Ben…" Rey hums in pleasure, her eyes snapping shut, craving the release he can feel building inside of her. His arm starts to hurt from the awkward angle it needs to be bent in, but he ignores all sprinklings of pain and focuses only on her and the delicious sounds she's making. She had made him feel so good… The least he can do is give her that same bliss.

Rey's knuckles turn white, gripping the sink with each relentless thrust of his fingers, his own groans of pleasure loud in her ear as he watches her about to come undone.

"Open your eyes. Look at us," his voice is as frantic as the movements of his hand. She does as he pleases and the desire she sees reflected in his eyes is all it takes to bring her over the edge. "That's it. Come for me, sweetheart."

A loud cry fills the bathroom as her entire body seizes up and she shudders while her orgasm washes over her. The sight of her face contorting with pleasure is the most beautiful sight he has ever laid his eyes on and he promises himself to do whatever he can to spend the rest of his life being the only one making her lose control like this. 

Ben keeps showering her neck with kisses, waiting for her to catch her breath and regain her composure. Her whole body clings desperately to him when her legs feel like jelly.

"I want to taste you," Ben says breathlessly as he pulls her on the sink, his cock already throbbing with the images of him on his knees, his mouth between her legs.

It's the sound of someone trying to open the door that prevents him to do just that, both their heads snapping to the door at the same time.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Ben's stomach drops when Leia's voice echoes from the other side. "Rose, dear, is the bathroom closed?"

"Shit," Ben and Rey whisper in unison before he helps her off the sink and pulls the top of her dress back up.

"No, it's definitely not closed," Rose's voice is muffled by the walls, but still distinct enough for him to recognize it. His mind starts running a mile a minute, the fear of them getting caught by his own mother – _and boss_ – crawling up his skin. He would die of embarrassment. And then Rey would find a way to kill him again.

He's so lost in his own thoughts that it takes him a couple of seconds to notice Rey gesturing at him like a mad woman, shoving him into one of the stalls when he fails to understand what she's trying to tell him.

"Stay quiet!" she murmurs and then closes the stall door on him. Her heels clink against the floor before she unlocks the door and opens it.

"Oh… Rey…." he cringes at his mother's surprised voice. "I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"I'm sorry, I must've locked it and I didn't even notice."

"Oh God, that happens to me all the time!" Rose jumps in and Ben can tell she's trying to save Rey from the compromising situation. "It's pretty funny all the weird things we do on autopilot..."

"Yes, I… I must've zoned out," Rey's voice is trembling and a wave of guilt washes over him. It's not fair that she has to do this alone, but he doesn't have a choice. Getting out of the stall and telling his mother the truth is not an option – if it was, Rey wouldn't have shoved him into a stall and told him to be quiet. 

"Wait until you're my age…" Ben hears his mother's steps getting closer and he hopes she doesn't sense his presence. Sometimes it seems as though she has some supernatural gift of always knowing his whereabouts. "Oh and Rey?"

Ben scowls. He knows that teasing tone in his mother's voice and he can just imagine the smirk that is stretching her lips as she says "I'm glad things between you and Ben are going so well."

Fuck.

She knows.


	10. Chapter 10

It's 9:30AM and she showered less than an hour ago, but Rey can already feel prickles of sweat on the back of her neck. She stops in front of the door of their office and takes a deep breath, hoping that helps calm down her rebelling stomach.

_You can do this._

It's what she's been telling herself over and over again since she left home this morning, but she's having a hard time believing it. Partly because she's a mess. Mostly because she's an idiot who has no idea what she's doing.

She does know her heart does a somersault whenever she's with Ben. She recognizes the jolt of electricity that runs down her spine when he looks at her with his warm hazel eyes as if she's the only person in the world. She is aware of the way her fingers tingle with the need to touch the smooth waves of his hair when he absentmindedly runs his hand through it, giving in to his nervous tic. She notices how breathless she becomes when his tongue darts out to wet his lips, or how her body shivers with pleasure as she remembers all the things his talented hands and fingers had done to her.

But that doesn't necessarily mean anything, right?

If at all, it just means she's letting her attraction to him cloud her judgement. It had been so long since she'd had this kind of physical intimacy with someone that now her hormones are getting the best of her, screaming and yelling at her for _more_.

She won't cave in, though. Not this time. She will act like the mature, adult woman she is and she will _not_ notice how Ben's shirt will undoubtedly cling to his impressive pecs. Or how the hard outline of his muscles will make her long for that early morning in the basement when she'd been in his arms.

_You can do this._

When she finally gathers the courage to open the door, she's surprised to find not only Ben, but also Leia and Kaydel Konnix staring back at her.

"Rey! I haven't seen you in a while!" Kaydel pulls Rey into a hug once she steps into the office. "You look gorgeous, as usual!"

"So do you!" Rey smiles at Kaydel's overenthusiasm and hugs her right back. As a freelance photographer, Kaydel is not always around, but every once in a while she is offered short-term contracts to accompany reporters in special coverages.

"I was just telling Ben that Kaydel will be your undercover photographer in the Jazz Club case," Leia says with her ever warm smile. "She'll go with you two and try to get as many pictures as she can."

 _Finally_ _some good news_ , Rey thinks to herself. She had always loved working with Kaydel. Her outgoing attitude and positive energy always made it fun to be around her – and God knows she can use all the good vibes she can get right now.

"When do we start?" Rey asks, dropping her purse on her desk.

"Tomorrow. You know the drill: go to the bar often, identify regular customers and then try to get something out of them."

"Got it, Chief," Ben leans against his desk just as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up and Rey's lips part slightly open as her eyes trace the defined lines of muscle in his forearms.

"There are a couple of other stories that need to be written in the meantime," Leia's warning tone breaks Rey out of her indecent thoughts, much to her embarrassment. "You should get an email from Holdo soon."

Leia's wink and Kaydel's waving hand is the last thing she sees before they both walk out of the office. Rey peeks through the blinds and once she's sure both women are no longer within earshot, her eyes land on Ben.

"Did she say anything… about us?" there's something about the way that word rolls from her lips.

 _Us_. 

It scares her how nice it sounds, but not nearly as much as how _easy_ it was to say it.

"No," he replies curtly with a shake of the head, eyes never leaving hers as he reaches for the bottle of water on his desk. It's a liter bottle, but it looks like a miniature vial in his massive hands, a thought Rey quickly tries to vanquish from her mind.

"Good."

The heat in his gaze as he watches her take off her jacket makes her insides quiver. Turning her back to him does little to help the situation, the feel of his eyes burning into her sending a flush of warmth through her body.

"We should… We should probably get to work," she's aware that she's stuttering, and that his perceptive self who can read her like an open book will know that she's nervous as all hell, but that doesn't stop her from fumbling her way around her desk, pretending her life depends on whatever is written on the papers she's staring at.

"Is it me?" Ben's voice drops a tone or two as he starts walking towards her. "Are you afraid that people find out you're involved with a former Snoke employee?"

The sadness in his voice hits her like a punch in the gut and she instantly raises her gaze to him. He looks tense – the muscle under his left eye is twitching, his lips are pressed firmly together and his pleading eyes are begging for an answer. It makes her want to both hug and smack him. She'd been hoping they wouldn't talk about their conversation from the night before, but clearly he has other plans. 

Rey gently drops the papers, a barely audible sigh escaping her lips as she ponders her words.

"No," she answers honestly, locking her eyes with his. "I may not understand how you could work for that man after what he did to your mother, but we all fuck up. And clearly you're making up for it now."

Ben's body slumps at her admission and loses its stiff posture as relief washes over him, but she can tell by the scowl on his face that there's still something bothering him.

"Then why are you so afraid that people know about us?"

 _Us_.

Fuck. It sounds even better when he says it.

"I told you," her voice is a whisper now, her gaze following his movements as he sits on the chair in front of her desk. "I'm worried that people stop taking me seriously as a journalist."

That is the truth. Perhaps not in its entirety, but still the truth.

The maddening silence that follows is as nerve-racking as it is electrifying, his intent stare piercing through her and plunging deep into her soul.

"No... This isn't just about just that, is it?"

It annoys her how assured he sounds, as if his careful examination of her had allowed him to find just what he was looking for.

"It is."

"Then why don't you let me kiss you?"

Rey flinches at his question as her mind flashes back to that bathroom and to the moment he had gently tilted her chin up to kiss her. She had panicked back then, her heightened emotions turning her into even more of a confused mess who was only sure of one thing: kissing him would've been too much, too soon.

Her stomach tightens at the memory and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She's had far too many sleepless nights where her mind has conjured endless fantasies involving those luscious lips of his moving over hers, but they're just that – fantasies. None of it is real. She _can't_ allow it to be real.

Kissing him will feel too personal.

Kissing him will shatter the notion that this thing between them is nothing more than a casual fling.

Kissing him will be the admission that she does have feelings for him.

"Why can't I kiss you?" he repeats in his low voice, reminding her that she still hasn't answered him. She suddenly feels like she's running out of breath and she sits upright in her chair, trying to alleviate the tension in her chest.

Part of her wants to tell him the truth: he can't kiss her because if he does, she will fall in love with him. And then everything will feel too real, too vulnerable, too scary. She can't take that chance. She _won't_.

And that is why she blurts out the first excuse that comes to her mind.

"I don't like to be kissed."

It takes everything in her not to cringe at her own answer.

"You don't like kissing?" Ben gives her a quizzical look, clearly taken aback by her answer. There's a slight pout to his lips and it's kind of adorable.

"It's gross…" she feigns confidence with a shrug and proceeds to kill the conversation before she makes an even bigger fool of herself. "Can we just get to work now?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: racism

He knows he should stop. He knows he shouldn't be staring so hard at her it seems he is going to drill a hole in her head. He knows it's unprofessional, dangerous even. And yet he can't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her. It has always been a mystery to him, how drawn he is to her, as if there is some superior force pulling them together.

There are other women dancing on stage, that much Ben is aware of, but his heated gaze falls on Rey only. Her movements aren't the most gracious and he can tell by the stiffness in her body that she is hating every single minute of it, but she still manages to plaster a smile on her face. He sucks in a quick breath, the corners of his lips curling upwards – he doesn't know why, but lately a smile of hers _always_ seems to trigger one of his own. He loves her smile. He loves how it can light up the darkest room, how it makes him wonder what it would be like to wake up to it every day.

A flush of warmth spreads through his body as his eyes wander to her legs. He loves her legs. He loves how long and lean they are and how they keep him awake at night wondering what they'd feel like wrapped around his neck while he worships her with his mouth. She'd press her heels against his back, stubborn and determined as she is, wanting more and more from him. He'd happily oblige. How could he ever deny her?

Ben tightens the grip on the glass he's holding in his left hand, trying to vanquish those distracting thoughts from his head. He should be working and paying attention to whatever is happening around him, but the truth is that the club and its regulars are nowhere near as interesting – or beautiful – as Rey.

Her exposed belly is glazed with a small layer of sweat, a silver sequin bra covering her breasts. He loves her breasts. He loves how they fit perfectly in his mouth and hands, how sensitive they are to his touch. His tongue darts out to wet his lips when he remembers how much he'd wondered if he could make her come with just his mouth on them. He can still hear the echo of her whimpers and cries as he brought her to the brink of pleasure, back when he'd believed they could have a chance at happiness. Together. A strange tightness in his chest takes over him and he forces himself to shut his eyes for a moment. He really needs to stop letting thoughts of her consume him like this. Rey would never be his, she'd been very clear about it. He would never know what it would be like to wake up to her gorgeous smile every day, how her legs would feel wrapped around his neck or whether he could make her come with just his mouth on her breasts. It was useless and borderline masochist to keep feeding such delusions.

The entire club erupts into applause just as he opens his eyes, whistles and cheers bouncing off the walls when the dancers thank the crowd.

"They're pretty good, aren't they?" Ben turns around, startled at the unfamiliar voice. He jerks his head when he finds none other than Bazine Netal sitting next to him on the counter stool.

He suddenly feels like ordering a stronger drink. This wasn't part of the plan, he wasn't supposed to be talking to the goddamn head of the gang on their first night undercover.

"Yeah," Ben says just before clearing his throat. He can feel Bazine's eyes on him, but he doesn't look back, trying to think of the best way to approach the situation.

"First time?" Bazine asks, signaling the bartender to bring her a drink. "I don't remember seeing you here before."

"Yeah, first time" his response is more confident this time as he fully gets into character. They hadn't anticipated this scenario, but if Bazine Netal wants to chat with him, he's going to use it for his advantage.

"You never forget your first," she winks at him in an obvious attempt at flirting. Ben smiles at her despite his internal cringe. "And what do you think? It's a cool place, isn't it?"

He hated the place. It was too hot, too crowded and too dark. The walls were covered with framed photos of famous Jazz singers – but white Jazz singers only – and ugly tapestries. The music and the drinks were the only saving grace about this godforsaken club.

"It's nice," he lies through his teeth, eyes landing on the bartender pouring whiskey into a glass. "I like the framed photos on the walls, it's a very nice tribute."

"Thanks. That was my idea," she boasts as she takes a sip of her whiskey. "I'm actually the owner. Bazine Netal."

"Kevin Turner," he shakes her extended hand – and thank God he had at least settled on a fake name before. "I do wonder, though… Where are all the actual Jazz legends? You know, Armstrong, Nat King Cole, Billie Holliday, Ella Fitzgerald, just to name a few?"

Bazine's smile fades at his question and he hopes his curiosity didn't put her off him.

"I always thought they were overrated."

There's a tingling in his chest as Ben tries to hold in his laughter. Had he even heard her right?

"Look, Kevin… I'm no racist, but I wanted my clients to be able to relate to this place. Hanging photos of those people on the walls would attract the wrong kind of crowd."

Ben is at a loss for words. He has met plenty of ignorant people throughout his life, but he has never been face to face with someone so disgustingly racist and vile since Snoke – but then again what else could he expect from the head of a criminal gang that targeted immigrants? This shouldn't come as a surprise.

He clenches his jaw and mentally counts to ten to keep his composure. As infuriating as this woman is, she seems to be interested in him. He can't blow his cover now.

"Seems to have worked," he forces a smile, eyes peering through the exclusively white crowd around them.

"When I want something, I always find a way to get it," she keeps her gaze on him as she slides a card over to him. She stands up to leave, but not before whispering in his ear. "Call me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember these are only the prose parts of a social media AU I'm posting on Twitter.

"Good morning," Rey's voice is the first thing Ben hears once he steps into their shared office, soothing him with the gentleness of a spring breeze. The sweet melody of her words and the shy yet knowing glances she casts at him stirs warmth through him.

"Good morning," Ben says quietly, flashing a toothy smile her way. His stomach flutters when she grins back at him, adorable dimples appearing on either side of her glowing cheeks. She looks like a goddess in her half-sleeved, dark red blouse that complements her lipstick beautifully. That's when _the_ thought hits him again, for the millionth time ever since he'd had his epiphany: he is madly in love with her. He knows that now – and he not only accepts it, but _welcomes_ it, too. Part of him has always known, but the fear of rejection had clouded his mind, acting like a shroud that had only been lifted once Rey had admitted her own feelings for him. He still isn't sure of the depth of her feelings, but knowing that she wants him (her words, not his) and doesn't hate him at all is enough to make him feel lighter inside. It makes him want to bend her over the desk and show her just how much _he_ wants her. That thought alone sends a shiver down his spine and he accidentally drops his backpack, landing on the floor with a loud thud before he quickly mutters a worried "I'm so sorry."

"Did you just apologize to your backpack?" she asks in between giggles.

"Yeah, I… got distracted," Ben says, the tips of his ears turning slightly red as he picks up the backpack off the floor. He can feel her eyes on him while he gets settled and he tries his best to shake any indecent thoughts off his mind. He is a grown man and he will act like the serious, professional reporter he likes to believe he is.

"A renowned investigative reporter getting distracted on the job… Bold," Rey's tone is teasing as she saunters towards the four-drawer file cabinet on the other side of the office. Ben's eyes seem to have a life of their own and they lock on the hypnotic sway of her hips. She isn't purposely trying to stir him up, but that's the thing about Rey: she never has to try to be sexy to fire him up. Being herself does that just fine.

"I have to leave earlier today. You know…" he nods at her once she turns to look at him, letting her know without words he's talking about going to the club earlier than usual due to Bazine's request.

"Oh… Yeah, sure," she offers him another gentle smile before she leans over one of the cabinet's open drawers. Her jeans are incredibly tight and her perfect ass is right _there_. A bolt of desire shoots through him as he just stares. How can he not?

"Rey…" he half-whispers, drawing in a long breath when he feels himself begin to harden in his pants.

"Found it!" she promptly pulls a file out of the drawer and makes her way back to her desk, but the cheeky grin on her face is enough to let him know that she most definitely knew what she'd been doing just seconds ago.

An idea pops in his head then, and he quickly reaches for his phone.

_BEN: Stop it._

_REY: Ben, you're literally sitting in front of me._

_REY: Why are you texting me?_

_BEN: I know what you were doing just now._

_REY: Did it work?_ 😏

_BEN: Yes._

_REY: Good._

_REY: Did you like it?_

_BEN: Yes._

_REY: How much did you like it?_

_BEN: You can see for yourself._

_REY: Oh._

_REY:_ 😳 😊

_REY: I guess you liked it a lot._

_BEN: Obviously._

_REY: Obviously._

_REY: We could always shut the blinds._

_REY: And then I could help you with that… problem._

_BEN: Fuck._

_BEN: Yes._

_REY: I thought you'd said we were going to be 100% professional until the end of the investigation…_

_BEN: I wasn't thinking clearly._

Ben feels the loud thumping of his heartbeat pulsing in his ears as he watches Rey eagerly shutting the office's blinds. He thinks his heart is going to burst from his chest by the time she's done and starts tiptoeing towards him. There's a mix of hunger and worry swirling in her hazel-green eyes, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"Rey, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

The wide smile on her face freezes just as she's about to get on her knees in front of him, a loud knock on the door echoing through the office. She pulls away from him like a gazelle who's just seen its prey and he quickly pushes his chair forward, trying to hide his very obvious arousal from whoever is about to walk in.

By the time Rey says "come in" they're both pretending to be deeply enthralled by whatever papers sit in front of them.

"You guys have to see this!" Kaydel storms into their office with an envelope clutched in her hands. "I was looking at all the photos I've taken at the club so far and I noticed something."

Kaydel pulls the photos out of the envelope and spreads them all over Ben's desk as Rey joins them.

"See? These guys… They all have the same tattoo on their wrists," Kaydel goes through every single photo, pointing at the several different security guards in the background of all of them. Rey and Ben take their time analyzing the dark spot on their wrists.

"It looks like some kind of symbol… A black hexagon with some white lists inside?" Rey squints at one of the photos.

"I've seen this symbol before," Ben's voice comes out in a gasp as he blinks, trying to process what he's just seen.

"Where?" Rey asks him, alarmed by the sudden change in his face.

"Snoke."


	13. Chapter 13

A cold shiver travels down Ben's spine the minute he steps into Bazine's apartment. The alcove studio with an L partition in the living room makes it appear bigger than it is, but it doesn't make it feel any less claustrophobic. The first thing that gets his attention is how _empty_ it is – apart from a dark leather couch and a Barrister bookcase with a record player in one of the shelves, there are no ornaments to be seen, no paintings, no fancy lamps, no photo frames with happy moments frozen in time... Nothing but old furnishings coated in thick layers of dust. It is often said that one's home is a mirror of one's self and Ben has never agreed more with such saying. The white, cold walls and brick floor are a flawless reflection of the ugly and uninviting tenets of Bazine's personality, the entire place feeling as joyless and eerie as her soul.

Ben loves his job, he really does, but the absolute dread he's feeling is starting to take a toll on him and he finds himself second-guessing his decisions. Maybe he should have just been a history teacher, or a chef, or perhaps a pilot as his father had always wished… or literally anything that wouldn't require him to be in this peculiar situation. The sour taste in his mouth does nothing to help him feel at ease. 

Bazine motions him to sit on the couch as she makes her way to the kitchenette. His eyes wander all over the living room once more and this time he finds himself wondering if she's simply a minimalist or if this is some kind of backup apartment she uses to bring her conquests. That thought alone unsettles him, but he finds the strength not to lose his composure and reminds himself that he is a man on a mission.

"So… tell me about yourself, Kevin," she sits next to him, handing him a glass of wine. He accepts it with a fake smile before he starts spewing the backstory he'd so carefully built in his head: "Kevin" was born in Seattle to a very wealthy family but his free spirit had always longed for a more genuine and hard-working life, leading him to leave his parents' home at the tender age of sixteen. He'd jumped from job to job to pay for his college tuition and he hadn't stopped job hopping ever since – _Cup of Tico_ being the last place where he worked for a relatively short time before he got fired, as he'd told Bazine during the first texts they'd exchanged.

Ben had first mentioned working at _Cup of_ Tico on a whim. There weren't that many cafés he knew in town and when Bazine had asked him where he'd worked, _Cup of Tico_ had been the first place coming to his mind. He'd regretted it right away – mentioning Rose's café to the leader of a xenophobic alt-right gang famous for vandalizing immigrant-owned businesses hadn't been his brightest idea, but Bazine's reaction had left no room for doubt that she was already acquainted with the nice, cozy café. That had set off his inner alarm and he hoped that ranting about Rose's "unfair dismissal" of his services would allow him to fish for some more information. Was the Crimson Gang planning an attack on _Cup of Tico_? Was Rose a target for being the daughter of Vietnamese immigrants?

Much to his surprise, Bazine takes the bait instantly:

"You'll be happy to learn that Tico girl will get what's coming to her," a shudder sweeps through him as the words leave Bazine's mouth. He swallows rapidly as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. This is what he feared – _Cup of Tico_ was a target.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take care of it. Trust me."

Bazine stares at him, an eyebrow raised suggestively before she starts going on and on about the fulfillment of finding a purpose in life and how it's part of her mission to make the world a better place, "the way it was always meant to be".

She talks for what feels like hours, but there's never any emotion behind her words. It's almost as if she's a robot spitting out data she was programmed to say. Ben feels a small tinge of pain in his chest at the memories that evokes in him – memories of being manipulated at the hands of a man who wanted nothing but power. How could he have not put two and two together before? Of course Snoke would be involved in this Order 66 secret society. Of course he would keep doing to other people what he'd tried doing to him. The realization hits him like a punch: Bazine and Willie Netal are nothing but pawns in a chess game that's much bigger than them or the Crimson Gang… a chess game whose king he knew all too well. Would this have been the kind of person he would've become if he hadn't escaped Snoke's clutches in time? Was it worth it to work for a man like this just to stick it to his parents? A sudden pang of guilt invades him as Bazine watches all color leave his face.

"Can I use the bathroom?" his voice is shaky, but he doesn't particularly care. He just needs to get away for a moment.

"Second door on the left."

* * *

By the time he returns, Bazine is fumbling through a box of vinyl records, her eyes shooting up at him once she becomes aware of his presence.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed to…" he casually waves a hand. "…you know."

"You truly know how to charm a girl, don't you?" she laughs, finally picking one of the records. "Do you like to dance?"

"Not really…" he shoves his hands in his pockets, trying to hide any distress. Now that he knew there was no way he could snoop around her small apartment, there really was no point in staying there any longer.

"But I want to dance..." she wraps her arms around his waist as the swing of Sinatra's _Come Fly with Me_ fills the room. Ben lets her take the lead and tries his best to look as interested and excited as she does, but he fails miserably. His muscles are stiffer than brick, he has no idea where to put his hands and this time he isn't strong enough to force a smile on his face. He clenches his jaw when she catches the front of his shirt in a fist, pulling him to her. It's obvious what her intentions are and Ben is quick enough to react, turning his head to the side so that her lips never reach his. He knows this can potentially blow his cover, but there's no way he is going to let that woman kiss him.

"I… I should go. I have to be up early," he says as he disentangles himself from her and starts walking away.

"What?!" her tone is aggressive with the rage of rejection as she stalks towards him. "You should know by now I don't take no for an answer, Kevin. You're going to _stay_."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He flies out of her apartment before she can stop him. He's shaking by the time he reaches the lobby and allows himself to take a moment to breathe and process everything that's happened in the past couple of hours. In that moment he is only certain of one thing: he knows exactly where he wants to be.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oreo, no!" Rey sputters as she wanders into her bedroom while brushing her teeth. Her smartass cat had just jumped on her dresser, ready to knock down her earring tree and add her pearl earrings to his cat ball toy collection. "Don't look at me like that. You know that's off-limits."

It had been a long and exhausting day, between having to deal with Willie Netal's advances on her, finding out Rose is one of the gang's targets and constantly worrying about Ben going to Bazine's. The last thing she needs is to spend the rest of her night crawling all over her apartment in search of her earrings. She goes back to the bathroom once she carefully shoos Oreo away from the dresser. As she looks at her reflection in the mirror – toothbrush in hand, specks of saliva flying out of her mouth – she can't help but wonder what Ben and Bazine are up to right at this moment. Would she make a move on him? Would he be willing to kiss her for the job – or even worse – spend the night with her? Her stomach hardens, the thought triggering her gag reflex and she all but spits into the sink.

It's only after she gargles with mouthwash that she hears a loud bang from outside the bathroom. At first, she thinks Oreo was successful in bringing down her earring tree, but when she hears the sharp sound a second time, she realizes someone is knocking at her door. Her eyes immediately search for the clock on her nightstand: 11.43PM. Who the hell could it be this late at night? She holds her breath as she tiptoes her way to the front door, nothing preparing her for what she sees when she looks into the peephole.

"Ben?" her voice cracks once she opens the door and finds Ben staring at her. Her body tenses the minute she takes him in: his skin resembles the color of marble and his gaze lacks its usual warmth. His eyelids are so puffy he looks like he's been stung by bees, the red around his eyes leaving no room for doubt that he'd been crying. Rey draws her eyebrows together as her heart breaks for him. He looks so devastated, so… vulnerable. She has never seen him like this. He moves toward her before she has the chance to invite him in, wrapping his arms around her with the desperation of a drowning man. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and she can feel the wet trail of his tears soaking through her top. She doesn't know how it's possible, maybe they're connected on such a deep and inexplicable level that not even they can understand, but she _feels_ his internal screaming. She somehow _knows_ that he's being consumed by his own sense of guilt.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay," she manages to say as he buries his face even further into her neck. All she can do is wrap him tighter in her arms, her fingers threading smoothly through his hair before she kicks the door shut. 

* * *

The tears stop at some point, replaced by shuddering sobs and the occasional nose blow. Ben can hear Rey moving around in the kitchen as he sits on her chaise couch. Her cat seems to have taken a liking to him, curling himself on his legs and purring whenever he pets his head. He lets the heat radiating from the walls of her home wrap around him like a warm blanket and he can slowly feel the tension leaving his body. It's perfect. So Rey... So different from what he had felt at Bazine's.

When Rey joins him with two cups of tea in her hands, the sweet aroma of peppermint commingled with the floral fragrance of her shampoo is emotionally uplifting and he immediately feels a lightness in his chest that wasn't there before. It shouldn't surprise him – after all, Rey was the balm to his soul he'd been craving since he left Bazine's.

He thanks her with a nod as he takes the cup of tea in his hands, welcoming its warmth. He feels the cushions dip slightly once she sits next to him, her gentle eyes on him as she takes a sip.

"I've never been so scared before in my life," Ben finally breaks the comfortable silence they had found themselves in. "It was like I was being swallowed by this invisible, suffocating force... Bazine is who I would've become if I hadn't left Snoke."

"You're nothing like Bazine, Ben."

"But I could've been her."

His voice cracks like forgotten, stepped-on dry leaves on a sidewalk. His head hangs low in shame as he tries to steady his breathing.

"You were strong enough to leave on your own," Rey's voice matches the tenderness of her fingers caressing his cheek. He leans into her hand, wondering for a second if her touch has magical properties. "Do you have any idea how incredibly brave that makes you?"

"I don't feel brave right now."

He appreciates how she doesn't try to push him or convince him he's wrong. It makes him feel understood. Being in her arms is his only solace and – as if their minds are breached by some invisible force – she does just that. 

"C'mere," she whispers as she puts an arm around his broad shoulders, pulling him down until his head is on her lap. A loud sigh escapes his lips, willing his racing pulse to calm. She looks breathtaking, even upside down. Her soft, understanding smile is as soothing as the fingers brushing the hair away from his face and he knows this will be one of the moments that will flash in his mind seconds before he dies. It's enough to make his heart flutter when the words finally leave his lips:

"Can I stay with you? Just tonight."

"Always."


End file.
